Tradeshow displays are often collapsible and can be easily transported and erected. Such displays can divide spaces at tradeshows and present visual graphics for viewing by attendees. One pleasing aspect of such displays is the ability to provide some depth, such as by providing a smooth-flowing, curved display surface. One structure used at trade shows includes a network of support rods that expand into a volumetrically substantial three-dimensional structure. Such expanded structures can then be covered with sheet material capable of presenting graphics.
Other types of displays include retractable banner stands where a banner with graphics is suspended upright in a straight rectangular shape by a post or pole extending upwardly from a housing. The housing contains the retraction mechanism, retains the banner in the collapsed or retracted state, and has feet providing generally a four-point support on the floor. These banner stands are relatively inexpensive, present a small footprint when erected, are compact when collapsed, are quite light weight, are quickly expanded and erected and can have replaceable banners. To maintain the light weight the support posts are often small diameter tubular members that can flex under a bending moment. Such displays are often used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, advertising displays, and other areas in which visual information is temporarily displayed. Such retractable banner stand have been enhanced by adding one or more adjacent like banner stands in series or can have lighting or other appurtenances added. Most recently, techniques have been developed to selectively provide a curvature to the banner about a vertical axis after the banner has been extended. It has recently been recognized that these enhancements, particularly the curvature and appurtenances added thereto may effect a forward loading of the banner causing a transfer the center of gravity of the banner forward causing a forward tilt to the support post and banner. Such a tilt may not be aesthetically desirable and can cause instability of the banner stand giving it a tendency to tip over.